Stoupající rtuť
by Anea the Morwinyon
Summary: Když jsem odlétala do Států na prázdniny, všichni mě varovali před jižanskými redneky. O pár měsíců později mi jeden pomáhá zachovat si zdravý rozum. Sladká to ironie.
1. Dodávka

Disclaimer: I do not own anything even remotely connected to AMC's The Walking Dead. This was created just for fun.

Poznámka: Tuto story píši primárně pro sebe. Zjistila jsem totiž, že se mi z hlavy vypařila podstatná část české gramatiky, a chci ji dostat zpět. A není lepší způsob než nabýt ji zpět psaním. A Merle je zlatíčko. Jestli to někdo bude číst, tak budu velmi vděčná za jakýkoliv konstruktivní postřeh ohledně stylistiky a gramatiky. Díky za Váš čas.

.TWD

Opatrně jsem vykoukla zpoza auta, které mi dočasně poskytovalo úkryt a rozhlédla se oběma směry. Nalevo se tyčily domy a výškové budovy. Na ulicích mezi nimi stála opuštěná auta a bordel ve spěchu vyrabovaného města. Všude však vládlo ticho. Žádná živá mrtvola. Skvělý. Napravo už nebyly budovy, nýbrž široká čtyřproudová silnice, jejíž část vedoucí z města byla zasekaná dávno nehybnými auty, zatímco levá část zela prázdnotou. Po chodcích nebylo ani stopy. Pověsila jsem si pušku na záda, přes lehký batůžek s láhví vody, trochou jídla a spoustou nábojů, a do dlaně pevně uchopila mačetu. Rozhlédla jsem se pro jistotu ještě jednou a rozběhla se k velké bílé dodávce přes sebou. Vzala jsem za dveře, otevřela je a – šokovaně hleděla přímo do očí muže stojícího na druhé straně kabiny.

"Co to kurva-" následovalo: "Nazdar kotě."

Neušlo mi, že vypadá příšerně. Pot se z něj jen řinul, ve tváři měl strnulé napětí smíšené s vyčerpáním a i pod opálením byl bledý jako stěna. Vůbec se mi ten pohled nelíbil.

"Sorry, ale tohle je moje dodávka. Najdi si vlastní." S tím jsem hodila mačetu dovnitř, vyhoupla se na schůdky a sedla za volant. Jenže muž se jen tak nevzdával a současně se mnou hbitě vskočil dovnitř a na sedačku se spíš zhroutil než dosedl.

"Viděl jsem jí první, ty vypadni." Přejel mne pohledem, "nebo ne." Nesouhlasně jsem zakroutila hlavou a v tom okamžiku jsem spatřila něco, co mi málem obrátilo žaludek naruby.

"Panebože," hlesla jsem na adresu jeho pravé ruky, která končila ošklivým pahýlem tam, kde měla přecházet v dlaň. Blýskl po mně zlostným pohledem, ale nepromluvil. Místo toho se mu oči obrátily v sloup, zavřely se a hlava mu bezvládně padla na opěrku. Skvělý.

Co teď? Mám ho tu nechat a zkusit štěstí s jiným autem? Jenže ta dodávka je tak pěkná.

Vzhlédla jsem před sebe a rázem měla rozhodnuto. Vepředu, asi tři sta metrů od nás se pohybovaly zhruba dva tucty mrtvých. Směrem k nám. Zabouchla jsem dveře. Ve zpětném zrcátku naštěstí nikdo nebyl. Sundala jsem batoh s puškou ze zad, s několika vybranými nadávkami přelezla mužovo bezvládné tělo a zabouchla dveře i na jeho straně. Mrtvoly se k nám za tu chvilku nebezpečně přiblížily.

Klíčky, klíčky, kde jsou sakra klíčky, šátrala jsem v panice kolem. Pod stínítkem nebyly. Mimoděk mi pohled sklouzl dolů a pod volantem jsem zaregistrovala mihotavý pohyb klíčenky. Success! Neváhala jsem už ani vteřinu, nastartovala a s jedním okem na mrtvácích a druhým na silnici jsem otočila dodávku a zamířila pryč. Nenajela jsem přímo na dálnici. Namísto toho jsme si to štrádovali širokou ulicí s domy nalevo a nezastavěným prostranstvím napravo. Riskla jsem jeden pohled na svého neznámého spolujezdce. Potřeboval pomoc. Co nejdřív.

Do nemocnice rozhodně nemůžeme, žádný velký obchoďák sama nerisknu, takže co zbývá? Soukromé ordinace. Jenže kde na ně narazit? Poctivě jsem se rozhlížela kolem, zatímco jsme pádili městem. Nicméně důvěrně známý znak lékařské pomoci nebylo nikde vidět.

Zahnula jsem na menší ulici s řidčeji položenými rodinnými domy. Musela dřív patřit do luxusnější části města, protože domy byly rozlehlé, s velkou zahradou kolem sebe. Skoro u každého domu stálo několik rozrostlých stromů. V jedné koruně stál opuštěný dětský domeček.

Ohlédla jsem se na druhou stranu a téměř přehlédla mizící ceduli veterinární stanice. Dupla jsem na brzdu, zařadila zpátečku a zacouvala zpět na úroveň domu. Muž vedle mne byl stále v bezvědomí. Pro jistotu jsem dvěma prsty zapátrala po jeho krku, dokud jsem nenahmatala pulz. Byl tam, pomalý ale pravidelný. Znovu jsem si ho prohlédla, tentokrát důkladněji.

Odhadovala jsem ho tak na pětačtyřicet; více či méně se nedalo určit. Krátké, téměř vyholené světle hnědé vlasy, vrásky na čele, hluboké kruhy pod očima, tenké, i ve spánku sevřené rty. Souměrný opálený – spíš spálený obličej. Velké svalnaté paže vyčuhující z orvaného trička, přes které nosil letitou koženou vestu. Seprané džíny a kanady na nohou. Na levém zápěstí tlustý kožený náramek s maltézským křížem. Ze všech typů jsem musela narazit právě na jižanského redneka. Přesně moje štěstí.

Opatrně jsem vzala do ruky jeho pravačku, zaťala zuby a pohlédla na její konec. Znovu se přese mě převalila vlna nevolnosti. Několikrát jsem se zhluboka nadechla, zatlačila žaludek vůlí zpět na své místo a vrátila pohled na pahýl. Kůže tam byla ve všech odstínech rudé a černé a zblízka z ní vycházel smrad spáleného masa. Rána naštěstí nejevila známky infekce, ale i to se může změnit. Položila jsem mu paži opatrně zpět na klín. I se svým zraněním vypadal dost výhrůžně. Až se vzbudí, musím si na něj dávat pozor. Hlavou mi probleskla myšlenka, že když se o něj teď postarám, je určitá pravděpodobnost, že se mi bude cítit zavázán. Okamžitě jsem se ušklíbla. To sotva. Přesto jsem ho nedokázala prostě vykopnout z auta a nechat ho napospas.

Rozhlédla jsem se kolem. Kam se dalo dohlédnout, vládlo všude ničím nerušené ticho a pusto. Nikde ani živáčka. Vzala jsem mačetu s batohem a vylezla z auta. Zabouchla jsem za sebou dveře a pro jistotu auto obešla kolem dokola. Čisto. Cesta ke dveřím domu byla lemovaná kdysi dobře udržovaným trávníkem a několika záhonky s drobnými květinami, které teď bujely plevelem. Dům se skvěl jemně žlutou barvou a přírodně nalakovanými dveřmi. Pevně jsem sevřela mačetu a vzala za kliku. Překvapivě nebylo zamčeno a dveře se neslyšně otevřely do bílé prostorné místnosti. Podél zdí stály židle, na zdech visely plakáty s různou zvířenou a veprostřed místnosti stál prostý konferenční stolek pokrytý hromádkou časopisů. Naproti mně byly jedny dveře s nápisem Ordinace, na stěně vpravo byl u dalších dveří nápis Personál. Ty jsem se rozhodla prozkoumat nejdřív.

Po pár krocích jsem zjistila, že jsou pootevřené. Škvírou bylo vidět jen pruh zdi a kus kabinetu. Jednou rukou jsem dveře rozrazila a bleskově se přitiskla ke zdi. Za několik vteřin se ven vykácela neduživá mrtvola v kdysi bílém oblečku. Perverzně mi hlavou bleskla vzpomínka na počítačové hry pár let nazpět. S rozmachem jsem jí zasekla mačetu do hlavy a srazila ji k zemi. Ještě než dopadla, jsem bleskově propátrala pohledem celou místnost, která byla naštěstí prázdná. Překročila jsem mrtvolu a vešla dovnitř. Místnost byla zařízená prostě a jednoduše. Až na kuchyňskou linku, jídelní stůl, skříňku a kanape zde nic nebylo. Zamířila jsem do dveří napravo, tentokrát neoznačených. Z malé místnůstky se vyklubal záchod se sprchovým koutem. Toužebně jsem po něm přejela pohledem, jenže mi bylo jasné, že na sprchu bohužel není čas. Přesto jsem alespoň z umývadla sebrala antibakteriální mýdlo a ústní vodu a hodila je do batohu. V kabinetu pod umyvadlem se skrývalo nedotčené balení navlhčených ubrousků. Bingo.

Vrátila jsem se ke kuchyňskému koutu a spěšně jej prohledala. Jediné významnější nálezy tvořila piksla kávy, neotevřená láhev minerální vody a balení paprikových krekrů. Spěšně jsem věci v batohu narovnala co možná nejekonomičtějším způsobem, otřela papírovým ručníkem mačetu a vyrazila na průzkum ordinace.

Dveře měly místo kliky prostou stříbrnou kouli, kterou se nedalo otevřít. Budu je muset vyrazit, i když to nedělám ráda. Hluk by mohl přivolat další mrtváky, víme? Nicméně jsem se vrátila pár kroků nazpět a s rozběhem do dveří vrazila plnou vahou těla. S ošklivým zapraskáním se rozletěly dovnitř a já setrvačností vpadla za nimi. Stihla jsem se zabrzdit právě včas, abych nevběhla přímo do náruče dalšího chodce. Hladově ke mně natáhl ruce a jal se po mně chňapnout, ale pohotově jsem uskočila stranou a zarazila mu mačetu hluboko do temene.

Uprostřed místnosti stál vyšetřovací stůl. Strategicky kolem zdí stály rozmístěné skříně a kabinety, dříve zářivě bílé, nyní však s krvavými cákanci a šmouhami na dvířkách. Jako první jsem z jednoho pultu sebrala desinfekční roztok, čistý ručník a pečlivě očistila svou mačetu. Jakmile byla zpět v pouzdru, prozkoumala jsem všechny skříňky a šuplíky a na jednom ze stolů shromáždila svou kořist:

- obvazy – check,

- dezinfekce – check,

- leukoplast – check.

- nůžky – check,

- antibiotika – check,

- analgetika – check.

Napěchovala jsem vše do batohu a zamířila zpět k východu. Opatrný pohled ze dveří ukázal, že dodávka s pasažérem jsou stále na svém místě a okolí nadále zůstává prázdné. Skvělý. Doběhla jsem do dodávky, pro jistotu muže připásala a svou pušku schovala za sedačku ke dveřím, kam, doufejme, nedosáhne. S batohem na sedačce mezi námi jsem konečně nastartovala a vyjeli jsme na cestu.

Brzo jsme dojeli na konec města. Budovy zde prořídly a obytné domy ustoupily skladům a obchodním domům. Zvolnila jsem tempo a obezřetně zajela na parkoviště jednoho sportovního obchoďáku. Aut tu naštěstí kromě nás bylo jen pár. Všechna vypadala opuštěně. Některá měla vymlácena skla a dveře dokořán. Po zemi se povalovalo pár mrtvých, ale zatím se nezvedali. Všude klid. To mě znervózňovalo mnohem víc, než kdyby se jich tu pár potulovalo. Odevzdaně jsem vzdychla. Čas vzbudit toho chlápka.

Odepnula jsem si pás a přesunula se na sedačce blíž k němu. Vytáhla jsem z batohu láhev vody (tu nenačatou) a vylovila antibiotika i analgetika. Po prostudování etiket jsem vysypala od každého po několika prášcích. Dávkování můžeme upravit za pochodu. Zatřásla jsem mu ramenem.

"Vstávat a cvičit!" zanotovala jsem mu do ucha. Z hrdla se mu vydralo zamručení. Zatřásla jsem s ním silněji. Trhl sebou a okamžitě byl vzhůru.

"Co je, kurva!" Rozhlédl se zběsile kolem sebe a oči mu okamžitě padly na mne. Sjel mě pohledem a o něco déle setrval na mé hrudi. Protočila jsem panenky. Prasák.

"'Čau cukříku, furt tady. Se nemůžeš dočkat na jízdu se mnou, co?" prohodil se směsicí humoru a vilnosti v hlase, ústa zkřivená napůl úsměvem, napůl v bolestivém šklebu. Zavrtěla jsem hlavou.

"Zapomeň. Hele, před pár hodinami jsi vytuhnul. Teď jsme na konci města. A chci jít tamhle nakoupit," naznačila jsem bradou za něj. Ohlédl se tím směrem. "Co ty na to? Sehnala jsem ti metadon. A penicilin. Dobrou chuť."

Natáhla jsem k němu dlaň. Hladově po lécích chňapl a bez rozmyslu je polkl. Pobaveně jsem mu podala láhev vody na zapití. Oči mu zasvitly a vypil téměř půl láhve naráz.

"Oj, opatrně s tou vodou. Nevím, kdy narazíme na další." Ještě několikrát si lokl, pak mi podal láhev zpátky. Zašroubovanou jsem ji posadila na sedadlo vedle batohu.

"Taky pro tebe mám obvaz. Jestli nechceš nějakou fajnovou infekci, tak bysme to měli ovázat."

Výraz v jeho tváři přešel z vyčerpaného do podezřívavého.

"Proč to děláš? Co se pamatuju, taks mě chtěla vykopnout ven." Pro změnu jsem se ušklíbla já.

"Nechci tam jít sama."

"A co z toho budu mít?"

"Vodu, jídlo, prášky."

"Stejně nemám nic lepšího na práci," odvětil velkoryse a natáhl ke mně pravačku.

"Tak mně zavaž. Pěkně natěsno, jak to mám rád." Zasmál se svému dvojsmyslu a pozoroval mé ruce při práci.

"Buď drahoušek a hlídej okolí," poškádlila jsem ho na oplátku a opatrně mu začala nanášet desinfekci na pahýl. V půlce mě napadlo ho zkontrolovat. Zaznamenala jsem napětí v čelistech a krůpěje potu na skráních.

"Potřebuješ další metadon?" Nic neodpověděl, jen ještě víc sevřel čelisti a dál hleděl z okna. Položila jsem tampon s desinfekcí a vylovila další prášek. Beze slova jsem mu ho podala a on jej stejně nonšalantně vhodil do vzduchu a chytil ústy. Kluci. Dokončila jsem desinfekci, opatrně zabalila předloktí do gázy a její konce přelepila leukoplastí.

"Hotovo."

Zkoumavě si mé veledílo prohlédl a namísto díků si odepnul pásy.

"Potřebuju zbraň," zavelel prostě. To byla část, na kterou jsem se moc netěšila.

"A jak vím, že ji nepoužiješ na mne?"

"To nevíš, zlato. Věř mi trochu." Provokativně se zazubil. Mlčky jsem vylezla z dodávky s batohem v ruce. Z postranní kapsy jsem vylovila lovecký nůž. Podala jsem mu jej střenkou napřed, aniž bych spustila pohled z jeho bledě modrých očí. Se stejným výrazem jej pevně uchopil. Zabouchla jsem dveře a přešla na jeho stranu vozu. Pro jistotu jsem mezi námi nechala tři metry. Jakmile za sebou zabouchl dveře i on, přeměřil si budovu před námi.

"Chceš něco konkrétního?"

"Ani ne. Kempinkové vybavení, cestovní vařič a tak."

Něco zamručel, párkrát si nůž přehodil v ruce, aby zjistil, jak je vybalancovaný. Nečekaně jej vyhodil do vzduchu, kde se několikrát protočil kolem své osy a bleskově ho chňapl za střenku. Mimoděk jsem polkla. Musím si na něj dát pozor. Téměř současně jsme se rozhlédli kolem. Nikde nikdo.

"Nut up or shut up," pronesla jsem pološeptem a vykročila kupředu.


	2. Spolucestující

Velké skleněné panely tvořící dveře byly na několika místech vysypané. Očividně jsme nebyli první, kdo přišel krám vyrabovat. Vešli jsme dovnitř po křupajícím skle. Před námi se rozprostíral veliký prostor na několika místech přepažený regály a stěnami. Některé regály ležely převrácené na bok. Tenisky, oblečení, kolečkové brusle a další náčiní se válely na zemi všude kolem nich. I přes ten binec mě napadlo, že krám už může být vyklizený od mrtváků, a byla jsem za to předešlým vandalům vděčná.

Obrátila jsem se na svého společníka, ale z toho už byly vidět jen záda. Za okamžik zmizel za jednou ze stěn. Pokrčila jsem rameny a jala se ho následovat, ovšem z levé strany. Procházela jsem kolem různých sportovních vybavení, dokud jsem nezastavila v sekci s batohy. Jako v přední části obchodu i tady se zboží různě válelo po zemi, z poloviny vybrakované či rozbité. Sebrala jsem ze země nenápadný modrošedý batoh a rozhlédla se kolem. Kus stranou, blíž ke středu prodejny se na regálech krčilo několik zbylých stanů a karimatek. Pro ty se stavím naposledy. Ob pět regálů ode mne se můj spolujezdec rozmáchl a poslal těžkou bowlingovou kouli do pyramidy z tenisových míčků. Ty se s rachotem rozkutálely kolem.

„Co to kruci děláš?" sykla jsem na něj a přešla k němu. Hodil hlavou směrem ke dveřím vedoucím do zázemí.

„Trpělivost, malá dámo." Zvedla jsem jedno obočí v ironické narážce na fakt, že byl jen o pár centimetrů vyšší. Náhle se však dveře pohnuly a vyvalil se z nich hnusný polámaný mrtvák s vyplazeným a napůl utrženým jazykem.

„Ten je tvůj," oklepala jsem se zhnuseně. Jen se skřípavě zasmál a rozběhl se k němu. Za vyplazeným jazykem se vynořil další. Můj společník z rozběhu kopl do mrtváka před sebou. Ten se skácel nazad a vzal s sebou k zemi i svého kamaráda. Rednek na nic nečekal, nadhodil si v levačce nůž a zabodl jeho ostří do mrtváka navrchu, bleskově jej vytáhl a probodl čelo i toho na zemi. Zvedl se a zamířil ke dveřím. Opatrně nakoukl dovnitř a přitiskl se ke stěně.

„Jdeš, kočko?"

Jakmile jsem se ocitla dostatečně blízko, odlepil se ode zdi a vešel dovnitř. Byla jsem mu v patách. Před námi se rozkládala dlouhá široká chodba, na jejímž konci bylo vidět masivní dvoukřídlé dveře, jejichž madla byla omotána těžkým řetězem a zabezpečena zámkem. Vyměnili jsme si všeříkající pohled.

Ve zdi napravo byly dvoje dveře. Nalevo, o něco blíž k nám zely dokořán jediné dveře. Zamířil k nim, tak jsem si vzala na starost pravou stranu. Skoro jsem byla u prvních, když nedaleko něco narazilo o plech. Sklepla jsem z ramene batoh a pevněji sevřela mačetu. Po pár krocích jsem ve stěně za dveřmi (obě vedly na záchod) spatřila výklenek vedoucí do další místnosti. Odtud se ozvala nová rána.

Celou bližší stěnu pokrývaly plechové skříňky zaměstnanců. Jeden z nich potřetí vrazil do plechových dveří před sebou. Jeho tři kolegové se po mně ohlédli ze vzdálenějšího koutu. Čtyři na jednoho v uzavřeném prostoru jsem ještě nezažila.

„Hej, pojď mi pomoct!" zavolala jsem a třemi skoky překonala vzdálenost mezi sebou a bližším mrtvákem. Vší silou jsem mu přibouchla dvířka přímo do obličeje. Skácel se na podlahu, kde zůstal nehybně chrčet. Zbylí tři se ke mně rozběhli. Zasekla jsem mačetu do hlavy mrtváka vpravo, obkroužila jej, takže jsem se jim dostala za záda a vyprostila mačetu z těla, které se skácelo mezi nás. Oba dva se otočili a první z nich po mně máchl prackou. Usekla jsem mu ji a uhnula do cesty druhému. Skrčila jsem se, proklouzla mu pod rukama a z boku mu rozsekla lebku. Zbývající mrtvák přes padnuvšího kolegu natáhl ruku a zasyčel. Vyplázla jsem na něj jazyk, usekla mu i ji a poslala ho k zemi ranou doprostřed čela. Sesunul se na podlahu a poskytl mi tak výhled na Modroočka, který se ležérně opíral o stěnu a pozoroval mě při práci.

„Volala jsem o pomoc."

„Nevypadalo to, že ňákou potřebuješ," zazubil se. Parchant. Vrátila jsem se k mrtvákovi ležícímu u skříněk a pro jistotu probodla i jeho hlavu. Pramínek páchnoucí černé krve vytryskl do vzduchu a rozprskl se mi o nohy. Nebyl zdaleka jediný, který na mně ulpěl.

„Vzduch čistej?"

„Křišťálově." V očích se mu podivně zalesklo, nicméně se odlepil ode zdi a zmizel za ní. Následovala jsem ho ven, ale místo do kuchyňky jsem se vrátila zpět do krámu. Po chvíli vybírání jsem si v náručí nesla věci na převlečení spolu s velkým ručníkem. Zaplula jsem na dámské záchody, zamkla za sebou, položila oblečení do kouta, prohlédla kabinky a teprve poté ze sebe shodila všechno oblečení. Zkusmo jsem otočila kohoutkem ve sprše a k mé nevýslovné radosti ze sprchové hadice vytryskl lehce narezlý pramen vody. Sebrala jsem z umyvadla mýdlo a vstoupila pod vodu. Pečlivě jsem se vydrhla a umyla jsem si mýdlem i vlasy, které jsem si nožem zubatě zkrátila na mikádo. Poté jsem se osušila, převlékla a přezula do kotníkových konversek a jako nový člověk vešla do kuchyňky.

Modroočko seděl za stolem, nohy natažené přes sebou, pravačku volně položenou na stole a levačkou do sebe házel konzervu fazolí s masem. Sotva mě zaregistroval, sjel mě pohledem od hlavy k patě a zpátky. Zamrzelo mě, že jsem si oblékla kraťasy.

„Jsou tu ještě další?" zeptala jsem se s nadějí v hlase.

„Druhej šuplík zespod," naznačil lžící směrem za mne. Parchant, ještě bude očumovat i můj zadek. Doufala jsem, že je jeden z těch, kterým se stačí dívat a oplzle vše komentovat. Nicméně jsem se sehnula k šuplíku a konzervu si vylovila. Byla tam opravdu jen jedna. S vidličkou a konzervou v ruce jsem si sedla ke stolu naproti jemu a pustila se do jídla. Současně jsem zaregistrovala podezřele vyboulený batoh, který byl do té doby ukrytý za skříní. Potměšilá jiskra v očích ho prozradila.

„Parchante, kolik?"

„Sedm. Voda, vejce v prášku a ňáký sušenky."

„Skvělý."

Oba jsme mlčeli a vychutnávali si jídlo. Po chvíli mi to ale nedalo a začala jsem se vyptávat.

„Kam jsi měl namířeno? Tam u dodávky." Jeho obličej potemněl a stáhl se do sebe. Odstrčil prázdnou konzervu, zavrčel: „Pryč," a vstal od stolu. Popadl batoh, opatrně si ho nasadil na záda a vyšel ven. Zalitovala jsem své zvědavosti a vstala také.

„Sprcha by ti taky jen prospěla," popíchla jsem ho na chodbě.

„To se nabízíš?" zeptal se s nadějí v hlase. Zasmála jsem se a zavrtěla hlavou.

„Ani náhodou. Ale smrdíš."

„Oj!" ozval se uraženě a ohnal se po mně levačkou. Mrštně jsem uskočila stranou a předběhla ho.

„Dáš si sprchu a já naložím dodávku. Bereš?" Naklonil hlavu na stranu a po chvilce přemítání souhlasil. „Beru."

Zatímco se sprchoval, dodržela jsem slovo a poletovala mezi obchoďákem a dodávkou jako pilná včelka. Ukořistila jsem ještě několik energetických tyčinek a láhví s vodou, které se zapomenuté válely pod spadlým stojanem. Narazila jsem na ně náhodou, když jsem zakopla o kalhoty trčící zákeřně do cesty. Batoh přišel do zadní části dodávky, stejně jako jediná láhev propan butanu, cestovní vařič, dvě tlusté karimatky a dva spacáky. Vzala jsem i stan, několik dalších věcí na převlečení a nakonec jsem si neodpustila ani velké sluneční brýle. Měly oranžová skla a potěšilo mě, že zostřovaly hloubku pohledu.

Seděla jsem na pultu a dokončovala desinfekci mačety, když se konečně vynořil ze zázemí. Sice se umyl, ale oblékl se zpět do svého špinavého oblečení. Pomyslela jsem si něco o vidlácích.

„Brzo bude tma a do tý doby bych ráda byla pryč z města. Co ty? Nechceš se přidat?" zeptala jsem se a napjatě očekávala odpověď. Skoro jsem zapomněla, jaké to je být ve společnosti dalšího živého člověka. A teď jsem se toho kontaktu nechtěla vzdát, i když přišel v podobě sexistického redneka. Přeměřil si mě pohledem a přejel si rukou vlasy.

„Už sem si říkal, že se nezeptáš." Zakřenil se. Zavrtěla jsem hlavou, naoko naštvaná.

„Ne, žádnej sex v tom nehledej. Jsme spolucestující, ne benefitoví kámoši. Radši si to zapamatuj."

Zatvářil se zdrceně a přitiskl si pravačku na prsa. Sotva se však zafačovaný konec ruky dotkl jeho hrudi, s bolestivým výrazem ji spustil dolů.

„Zlomilas' mi srdce, zlato! Ani jeden šťastnej konec na cestu? Hm?" Rukou naznačil, co tím myslí. Pohoršeně jsem vykulila oči a hodila po něm cetkou z pultu. Zasáhla ho do ramene.

„Ty prasáku! Nech toho nebo tě tady nechám mrtvákům napospas."

„Oukej, jenom si z tebe dělám srandu," zazubil se. „Přísahám na mámin hrob, že budu slušnej a tak."

„Super. Pojď, vypadneme odsaď."

Seskočila jsem z pultu, zasunula mačetu do pouzdra a vykročila směrem ven. Najednou jsem se zarazila. Vždyť jsme se ani nepředstavili! Otočila jsem se zpátky k němu.

„Jsem Anežka." Natáhla jsem k němu levačku. Přijal ji a pevně s ní zatřásl.

„Merle. Co za blbý jméno je Ann-co?" Praštila jsem ho do ramene.

„A-než-ka. Je to krásný český jméno. Co za blbý jméno je Merle?" Snažila jsem se to vyslovit se schwa, ale vždycky mi tam vklouzlo 'e', tak jsem u toho zůstala. Mlčky mi vrátil šťouchanec a v přátelské atmosféře jsme se vrátili do auta.

„Nějaký nápad, kam vyrazit?" zeptala jsem se.

„Co Fort Benning? Budou mít těžkej arzenál a dost zásob."

„Hmm, armáda... Ve všech post-apo filmech, co jsem kdy viděla, šla armáda do hajzlu mezi prvníma. Vážně to chceš riskovat?"

„Moc se koukáš na telku. Fort Benning je naše nejlepší šance."

„Oukej, a jak se tam hodláš dostat?"

„Byl jsem v armádě. Vojáci se staraj o svý."

O téhle logice jsem neměla důvod pochybovat, tak jsem nastartovala.

„Tak naviguj."


	3. Benzínka

Projížděli jsme mezi poli a městečky roztroušenými kolem dálnice z Atlanty. Sem tam se kolem vozovky potulovalo několik mrtváků bezúčelně křižujících přilehlá pole. Ani jeden z nás za celou jízdu nepromluvil. Nebylo o čem. Docela mě mrzelo, že nemám žádná cédéčka nebo funkční iPod. Heh.

Asi po hodině veškerá obydlí zmizela a kolem nás se rozprostřely louky. Silnice se táhla do dáli a na horizontu se nořila do lesů. Zhruba kilometr před námi se z čista jasna vynořila benzinová pumpa. Zamířila jsem k ní, ze zvyku hodila blinkrem a zpomalila na příjezdovou cestu.

„Vidíš něco?" zeptala jsem se, plně soustředěná na svou stranu cesty.

„Ne."

Vylezli jsme z auta a Merle párkrát zabouchal o kapotu. Hlasité rány se ozývaly po okolí. Chvíli jsme vyčkávali, ale když se nikdo – spíš _nic_ nevyřítilo ze dveří či zpoza pumpy, šli jsme dovnitř. Dveře se s jemným cinknutím otevřely a do nosu mě praštil neuvěřitelný puch. Zavrávorala jsem na místě s rukou na nose a ústech. Smrad to ale ani zdaleka nezmenšovalo. Merle se nezdržoval s krámem a zamířil rovnou do zázemí. Obešla jsem pult, čímž se mi poskytl výhled na hnusnou zahnívající mrtvolu, respektive její části. Válely se v zaschlé kaluži krve, ze které vzlétlo hejno much.

Vypotácela jsem se před benzínku, svalila na chodník a s hlavou mezi koleny zhluboka dýchala. Co je to se mnou, vždyť jsem za posledních pár měsíců viděla spoustu mrtvol. To ten puch, určitě. Mimoděk jsem si vzpomněla na kamaráda patologa. Jestli se s tímhle dennodenně potýkal, tak respekt. Velký.

Po chvíli cinkly dveře. Merle stál nade mnou a s velkou radostí si ze mne utahoval. Neměla jsem sílu na to se s ním vztekat, takže po chvíli ho to přestalo bavit. Místo toho mi podal láhev s tmavě hnědou tekutinou uvnitř. Přečetla jsem si název a zavrtěla hlavou. Whiskey by mi zrovna dvakrát nepomohla. Pokrčil rameny a lokl si.

„Chlast na antibiotika? Dobře ty," kvitovala jsem vyčerpaně a vstala. „Neviděls někde kanystry s benzínem? Zkusila bych pumpy, ale nejspíš už nepůjdou." Zavrtěl hlavou.

„Vzadu je sklad s olejema. Třeba tam něco najdeš." Zdvihla jsem obočí.

„No nebuď slečinka, to zvládneš," zakřenil se bez sebemenšího náznaku, že by mi chtěl pomoci. Natáhla jsem k němu ruku.

„V tom případě mi dej loka."

Vlezla jsem do dodávky a vytáhla z hromady oblečení dlouhý bavlněný šátek, který jsem si napevno uvázala kolem úst a nosu. Vešla jsem zpět do krámu a několika rychlými skoky přeběhla ke dveřím do zázemí. Zavřely se za mnou neslyšně a ponechaly mě v šeru krátké chodby. Zkusmo jsem nakoukla do několika dveří, než jsem objevila ty správné. V nevelké místnosti stály na policích vyrovnané nádoby s motorovými oleji. Na samém konci, za poslední policí se krčily tři kanystry. Strčením do nich jsem objevila dva plné a jeden prázdný. Popadla jsem první z nich a vyvalila oči. Nepředpokládala jsem takovou tíhu. Horko těžko se mi je podařilo dovléct k dodávce, a po krátké pauze jsem oba vyhoupla dovnitř. Otřela jsem si šátkem zpocené čelo. Přišla jsem si v tu chvíli úplně jako slavná Rosie z amerických válečných plakátů.

Po večeři jsem Merleovi opět převázala předloktí a nadopovala ho dalšími prášky. Respektive, nadopoval se sám a dobrovolně. Nijak jsem se mu nedivila. Nemusela jsem být žádný genius, aby mi bylo jasné, že hladinka způsobená metadonem je víc než příjemná. A dokud neztrácí přehled o realitě, tak ať si užívá. Má na to nárok. Teď ležel vzadu v dodávce a podřimoval. Opatrně, abych ho nevzbudila, jsem z dodávky vzala spacák s karimatkou, láhev vody a pušku. Vedle něho jsem položila vzkaz se svou pozicí a se slabým cvaknutím za sebou zavřela dveře.

Obešla jsem benzínku až k nouzovému schodišti a vyšla po něm na střechu. Najít si místo na hlídku nebylo vůbec složité; dokonce jsem se mohla opírat o sloupek. Z mého bodu bylo skvěle vidět na tři světové strany. Slezla jsem ze střechy, došla do obchodu a z regálů vyndala tašku plnou plechovek. Ty jsem rozházela do pole tak, aby o ně případný příchozí nutně musel zakopnout, spustil rachot, a upozornil tak na sebe. Ještě jsem si do dodávky došla pro noktovizor (asi byste se divili, jak snadné bylo ho ukořistit) a vrátila se držet hlídku zpět do svého hnízda.

TWD

Ruka. Ruka na mých ústech! Vmžiku jsem vymrštila pravačkou do vzduchu, ale někdo ji chytil a přitiskl k zemi. Snažila jsem se vymanit z těch rukou, ale nepustily mě. Nemůžu dýchat. Nemůžu dýchat! To už jsem stihla i otevřít oči. Klečel nade mnou temný, mohutný stín.

„To sem já. Uklidni se," zašeptal. Ten hlas… Merle. Uf, je to Merle. Zaregistroval, že jsem ho poznala a jeho ruce mě konečně pustily. Posadila jsem se, připravená mu vynadat, že mě takhle děsí, ale jeho univerzálně rozpoznatelné gesto s ukazováčkem na ústech mě zarazilo.

„Poslouchej. Někdo sem jede," řekl prostě a čekal na mou reakci. Nastražila jsem uši a automaticky se ohlédla po silnici. A samozřejmě, jemné hučení motoru teď nešlo přeslechnout. Drobné tečky světlometů si razily cestu k nám. Sáhla jsem po noktovizoru. Merle mě zarazil.

„Na to není čas. Zůstaneš tady a budeš mi krejt záda. Jestli s tou puškou neumíš zacházet, tak si mě nepřej. Já du dolu. Zjistim, kdo to je."

„Okej, okej. Pod sedadlem řidiče je glock. Další je vzadu mezi oblečením."

„Šikovná," zašklebil se a už mizel dolů.

Ujistila jsem se, že puška je nabitá a připlížila se k okraji. Mezi střechou obchodu a střechou stojanů byla naštěstí docela prostorná mezera. Srdce mi divoce bušilo uvnitř hrudi. Auto se přibližovalo. Nádech. Výdech. Merle zmizel v dodávce. Nádech. Výdech. Tohle zvládneme.

Auto sjelo ze silnice a prudce osvítilo potemnělou čerpací stanici. Zastavilo před stojany nedaleko naší dodávky. Otevřely se troje dveře a stejný počet mužů se vydal směrem k Merleovi a ke krámu. Všichni byli ozbrojení. První z nich, blonďatý dlouhán, u dodávky zastavil, zatímco jeho kumpáni, oba trochu menší, tmavovlasí a o nic méně svalnatí, pokračovali do krámu. Sakra, takhle mi zmizí z mušky!

Vtom se z dodávky vypotácel Merle, mnohem opilejší než večer. Všichni tři se po něm otočili, pistole namířené. Merle se zapotácel a zvedl do vzduchu ruce s láhví whiskey.

„Helemese, co se to tu vobjevilo. Dáte si se mnou loka? Eh?" zeptal se stylem ne nepodobným Kapitánu Jacku Sparrowovi a lehce zamával lahví. Dlouhán se poškrábal na hlavě a jeho společníci se k nim přiblížili.

„Je tam ještě něco?" šel na věc a rukou s pistolí máchl ke krámu. „Jsme na cestě několik dní. Potřebujem jídlo."

„A náboje," dodal temným tónem týpek stojící blíž ke krámu. Všichni tři udělali další krok k Merleovi. Situace byla očividně vyhodnocena v jeho neprospěch. Merle si lokl, jakoby se nic nedělo a spustil ruku k bokům.

„Jsi tu sám?" zeptal se prostřední podezíravě. Všichni tři udělali další krok k Merleovi. Přejela jsem hledím z jednoho bruneta na druhého. Bližší z nich třímal pistoli a ‚nenápadně' mířil Merleovi na břicho. Poslední z trojice držel svou zbraň volně podél těla, jistý si vlastní převahou. O blonďáka se musí postarat Merle. Nervózně jsem se zamračila. Opravdu je dokážu zabít?

Nádech. Než jsem se mohla pořádně rozmyslet, zabouchal Merle pravým předloktím do dveří dodávky a levačkou zároveň chrstl alkohol blonďákovi do obličeje. Blonďák vykřikl bolestí, reflexivně upustil zbraň a mnul si oči. Výdech. V ten samý okamžik začal prostřední z nich zvedat svou zbraň. Nedala jsem mu šanci pohyb dokončit. Jemně jsem stiskla kohoutek a zároveň se štěknutím zbraně se muž skácel k zemi, ruka se zbraní ležící opodál. Jeho křik naplnil okolí. Třetí muž se rozběhl k Merleovi, který pěstí zpracovával blonďáka ležícího na zemi. Udeřil Merlea pistolí do hlavy a natáhl se k další ráně, ale nestačil pohyb dokončit. Merle se překvapivě rychle narovnal a ránu mu vrátil. Začali se rvát. Vzdala jsem pokusy zaměřit cizince, protože by to odnesl i můj společník. Trochu ve mně zatrnulo, když padl po několikátém háku na kolena a místo, aby se kryl, schoval levačku za zády. Záhy ji však plynulým pohybem vrazil cizinci do břicha. Ten tlumeně vykřikl a svalil se na mého společníka. Vzápětí byl neceremoniálně shozen stranou. Odvrátila jsem se od dění pod sebou. Chvatně jsem posbírala své věci a s puškou přes rameno se vydala ze střechy dolů.

Muži leželi bez hnutí za dodávkou. Auto opodál bylo teď rozsvícené i vevnitř. Někdo v něm byl. Zatrnulo ve mně, ale pak se z něj vynořila známá tvář a ruka třímající krabici krekrů. Pustil je na zem a znovu zmizel uvnitř. Popošla jsem blíž.

„Jsou naživu?" pohodila jsem hlavou k dodávce. Z auta vyletěla krabička 9mm nábojů. Podle zvuku při dopadu úplně prázdná.

„Jasně, jen si dávaj dvacet," odpověděl sarkasticky. OK. Vrátila jsem se k dodávce a vyložila do ní svůj náklad. Pak jsem prošacovala mrtvoly. Nic u sebe neměli, jen zbraně, z nichž dvě byly poloprázdné a třetí úplně prázdná. Vzala jsem z nich jen zásobníky.

„Kovbojové o jídle fakt nelhali." Překročil blonďáka a krabice krekrů zaplachtila na spacák.

„Vypadneme odtud? Nechci tu být ani o minutu navíc; ten křik mohl někoho přilákat."

„Víš, co na to zabírá? Zastřelit je rovnou a né po kouscích."

„To se ti lehce řekne, ale mně mnohem hůř dělá. Nikoho živýho jsem ještě nezabila… krom pár ran z milosti." Úkosem na mne pohlédl a zabouchl dveře.

„Musíš si zvyknout, zlato. Tady už pravidla neplatí." Jen jsem se smutně ušklíbla a vrátili jsme se do kabiny. Merle si vzal další prášky a přiložil si láhev s vodou na zátylek. Ujistila jsem se na mapě o směru další jízdy a za chvíli jsme nechali pumpu za sebou.


End file.
